A plethora of shoe constructions having various cushioning, traction, shock absorption, and air cooling arrangements are known to the art. Representative of these arrangements are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,725,645; 2,627,676; 1,606,529; 1,653,059; 1,711,302; 2,114,421; 3,043,025; 3,237,322; 3,316,662; 3,555,697; 3,803,731; and 3,849,915. The present invention represents a contribution to and an advance in the existing state of the art and provides a new and improved shoe construction, especially well suited for athletic shoes.